


Cover for "Above, beneath, betwixt, between"

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The giant house off the back road appeared to be the perfect place for Erik to pull over and wait out the storm, but the dark, untouched rooms inside seem to multiply as he wanders through them and the air is heavy with dread. </p>
<p>He doesn't believe in ghosts, but something wants him to leave just as strongly as something else wants him to stay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Above, beneath, betwixt, between"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [above, beneath, betwixt, between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581142) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> The giant house off the back road appeared to be the perfect place for Erik to pull over and wait out the storm, but the dark, untouched rooms inside seem to multiply as he wanders through them and the air is heavy with dread. 
> 
> He doesn't believe in ghosts, but something wants him to leave just as strongly as something else wants him to stay.

              


End file.
